A Beautiful Lie
by XteamEdward
Summary: The famous Izzie Swan & Mary Alice cant handle the hollywood lifestyle anymore. They decide to run away to Forks, Washington and begin a new life. But what happens when they meet handsome men? Will they fall in love? Will there secret be revealed? R&R :
1. 1 Life restarts

**Haay Guys ;]**  
**My SecondFanfic!**  
**I'm sooo excited :O  
**** Review & tell me what you all think!**  
**ALL HUMAN BTWS.**  
**As you guys know, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**  
**Ashleey xxx**

~Bella's POV~

"Come on Bella, get up! We only have an hour to get ready for our first day at Forks High School. We can't be late as we have to go into the office and get our schedules. I've left an outfit over the chair for you. I know you said we had to blend in but I am not going to school looking like i've just rolled out of Oxfam. Now get _up_!"

I wrapped the duvet around me and buried my head underneath my pillow. My bed felt so comfy and I really did not want to move. I brought my knees up to my chest and prepared myself to let sleep take me.

"Bella, I swear, if you don't get out of bed this instant.." moaned Alice.

I smiled as she attacked me with an empty threat. I knew she wouldn't shut up so I slowly opened my eyes and unwrapped myself from the duvet.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I blinked a few times, and gasped suddenly as reality had hit me right in the face like a ton of bricks.

Yesterday, I was known as the stunning and talented Izzie, Number 1 Hollywood Actress, but today I am newbie Bella Swan, 17 years old and a new student at Forks High School. I smiled. I couldn't handle the superstar life anymore. I needed a break from all the attention. If I had known fame was that stressful, I would never have entered the world of stardom. I ran away from Los Angeles one week ago with my best friend was a successful model, but she also could not handle the constant spotlight that followed us around. Now, we have moved to Forks, Washington to get away from our famous life. We want to be ordinary 17 year olds. We want to be able to shop without a million cameras stalking us and be able to go to McDonalds and indulge in an extra large Big Mac without our managers telling us to watch the calories. I wondered what our life would be like now, as we were finally free.

"Bella, you better be getting dressed!" squealed Alice.

I yawned, maneuvered over to the window sleepily and pulled the curtain open sluggishly to find white snow, glistening as it covered the ground. Definitely not a good day for heels. I was clumsy enough as it was.

Luckily, Alice left me out the appropriate attire for a day like this. A beige woolly v-neck jumper, light denim shorts, black tights & comfy beige uggs. She also left out a little black hat & gloves set. Alice bounced into the room as I was getting changed, looking as lovely as always. She had a short grey jumper dress on, blue tights & grey uggs, with a cute little blue hat & scarf set.

"Hurry up and put the rest of your clothes on, I still have to curl your hair and do you makeup!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, pulled my shorts over my tights and sat down in the chair, in front of the extremely large vanity mirror. Alice hummed as she curled my hair and applied my makeup. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for this torture to end.

My prayers were answered as Alice finally spun the chair around towards the full length mirror. I gasped in shock. I looked damn good! My face was a pale ivory colour, my eyes lashes were bold and my lips were cotton candy pink. My cheek bones were highlighted beautifully with a creamy rose coloured blush. I noticed my hair was more wavy than curly. It framed my face perfectly.

"Wow thanks Alice! Maybe I shouldn't be so huffy with you." I giggled

Alice spent the last 30 minutes we had to spare, fixing her hair & make up. She looked lovely as usual. I pulled on my hat and gloves, grabbed my black bag and braved the cold outdoors. I was a little nervous when we set off for our first day at High School in the new car we had purchased. We bought an old red Chevy truck. Alice's yellow Porshe would have looked out off place, along with my Mercedes Guardian, and were supposed to be blending in. I didn't think anyone in this dull, boring town would recognise us. I mean, after all, you wouldn't expect to find people like us in a town like this.

As we parked up in the High School school parking lot, three extremely handsome guys caught my attention a few spaces down. There was something about the last one that departed from a silver Volvo, greeting the two other guys. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He had messy bronze hair, beautiful emerald green eyes & amazing bone structure.

"I wondered if there are any cute guys here for us." giggled Alice, like a silly kid.

She _obviously_ hadn't noticed the handsome guys a few spaces down, which was unusual for her. She was usually the first person to sniff out the talent.

"You never know, we'll just have to wait and see." I said, not taking my eyes of off the silver Volvo owner. I wondered what his name was.


	2. 2 Party plans

**Hey guys :]  
I haven't updates in ages, sorry !  
I've been working on my other story but haven't posted on that either :[  
Remember, ALL HUMAN !  
anyway, here you go guys, chapter 2.  
Ashley xxx**

As we departed from the car and walked to the Admin office to receive our brand new time tables, I couldn't take my eyes off of that silver Volvo owner. 

"And your staring at what, exactly?" asked Alice, curiously. She had one delicate eyebrow raised at me, trying to figure out what I was staring at.

Before I could even answer, she followed my line of sight to where the three handsome guys were standing. She giggled. I giggled as she realised what I was staring at.

"Dibs on the blonde one!" she squealed.

"That's fine then. I've got dibs on the guy with the bronze hair." I laughed, as we entered the Admin office.

There was a middle aged woman, with slightly greying hair, little round glasses and a frayed woolly jumper, sitting behind a desk. She peered up at us, and smiled.

"Hello there, how may I help you ?" she asked.

"Hey there. We are the new students, Alice & Bella. We've come to get our time tables." She said, overly confident and energetic as usual.

We were handed our time tables and realised that we were in the same classes for everything except biology.

As we set off down the corridor to our English class, I was so engrossed in my discussion with Alice, that I didn't notice the silver Volvo owner, and walked straight into him. My bag went flying along with my time table and I fell on top of him.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." My cheeks flushed bright red and I quickly got off him.

He sat up and looked straight at me. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His emerald green eyes sparkled and he flashed his pearly white teeth at me. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet he handed my bag and timetable.

"No need to be sorry. Someone as beautiful as you can bump into me anytime." He teased and flashed another dazzling smile at me.

"Well, thanks. As long as they're as handsome as you, I wouldn't mind bumping into them. "

"I have to go, I don't want to be late for my first class. See you later." I said, and waved goodbye.

Alice and I didn't really pay attention in English. We chatted about the three handsome guys mostly. I couldn't believe I didn't ask his name! I hoped they would be in our classes.

The bell went and we walked to our History class. As we took our seats, I noticed the three handsome guys walk through the door and they sat right in front of us. I nudged Alice and she winked at me. The silver Volvo owner turned round and smiled another dazzling smile.

"Well hello again. Bumped into anyone else since this morning?" He chuckled.

"Hay. Erm, no" I blushed for, like, the third time today. Mental note: gotta stop blushing in front of him.

"I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers; Emmett and Jasper."

Brothers? They looked nothing alike.

"I'm Bella Swan. And this is Alice Brandon." She smiled and waved. She batted her eyelashes at Jasper and he smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey guys!" said Emmett, as he waved goofily. He seemed to be the 'joker' in the group.

Our teacher cleared his throat. He looked as if he should have retired 20 years ago. His large gut hung over his trousers, and the buttons on his shirt stretched furiously. He had a small tuft of hair sticking up on his head and glasses that sat at the end of his nose.

"Now class, for the first part of the semester, we shall be studying World War II. Please open the text books in front of you, at page five."

I yawned. I wasn't particularly interested in World War II, but I didn't want to fail a class, so I opened my text book and paid attention to the lesson, unlike Alice. She sat playing with her iPhone throughout the whole class. She was told off several times until Alice finally got 20 minutes detention. Great, now who will I sit with at lunch.

Class ended and I was in Biology whilst Alice had Chemistry, the classes we had both been dreading. We'd never had a problem making friends, but our old secret lives, kind of held us back. As we were leaving the class, Jasper walked up to Alice and they started chatting. It turned out Jasper had Chemistry also. I said goodbye and walked towards Biology. Suddenly, Edward and Emmett were at either side of me.

"Hay new girl! What you in now" asked Emmett.

"Erm, Biology." I said.

"Cool! I'm in Physics, looks like you've got Ed to sit beside. See you guys later!" He said cheerful and ran off to class.

"Looks like it's just us!"

He looked delighted. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Great. So, could I sit beside you?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Of course." said Edward, and winked at me.

We walked in to class together and took our seats beside each other.

"So, what brings you to Forks, Washington, of all the places?" he asked, seeming very interested.

"Erm...Well...Alice & I.. .Were fed up of... all the sun in LA.. and wanted a change.. so we.. decided to tell our parents that we wanted to move.. and they agreed."

I should have patted myself on the back for coming up with that on the spot. Come to think of it, Alice & I never really decided what our cover story was.

"I think I would get fed up off all that sun as well." He said.

I sighed in relief.

"So, if you don't mind me saying. You and your brothers don't really look alike."

I bit my lip. Was that rude to say? I hope not...

He chuckled, which broke the tension.

"We are all adopted. Esme, my adoptive mother, found out she couldn't have kids, so she adopted us three. My adoptive father is called Carlisle, he is a doctor at the Hospital, here in Forks. We call them Mom and Dad. I've been with them since I was 9 months old, I was left outside the adoption centre. I was an unwanted child, unfortunately." He chuckled, as I was engrossed in the conversation.

"Jasper joined the family when he was 1, and so did Emmet. "

"I think Jasper likes Alice." I chuckled.

"So do I, he turned round every ten minutes to look at her."

I got death glares from the girls at the front of the room as Edward and I began laughing very loudly. I raised my eyebrow at them and stuck my tongue out, which made Edward laugh even more.

The teacher told us to settle down, and we continued to chat through the lesson, while still doing our work.

Lunch didn't come quick enough as my belly rumbled near the end of class.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Edward bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

"I skipped breakfast this morning." I said innocently.

The bell rang and I walked out off class with Edward. We were greeted by Emmett and what looked like his girlfriend. I stared at her in admiration. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, golden locks that flowed right passed her waist, piercing blue eyes and an amazing figure.

"Hey guys. Bella, this is Rosalie." He said her name with pride.

"Hey there, Rosalie." I said.

She grinned at me and shook my hand.

Jasper joined us with Alice.

"Hey pixie, I thought you had detention." I smirked.

"Sweet talked him out of giving me it Bells." She chuckled.

"Would you guys like to sit with us at lunch?" asked Edward.

"Sure." Alice and I said in unison.

As soon, as we all walked into the lunch hall, Alice and I received glares and people began to whisper.

Shrugging it off, we collected something to eat and sat down at the table with our new friends.

The next two weeks of school went by fast. The guys and Rosalie were in most of our classes. I pleased to say Edward and I grew closer and closer by the hour. We knew a lot about each other, and got on great. He loved to compose music on the piano and guitar. Hi favourite colour is blue. He hates snakes. His favourite bands were Jimmy Eat World and Paramore. He loved Debussy and thought that I was beautiful. I blushed a crazy red when he told me the last part. He was awesome and he thought I was amazing. Since the second day of school, Edward always sat beside me at Lunch and in Biology, and to be honest, in every class we were in together. When he saw me, he hugged me and we walked to class together. Alice didn't care, she was always beside Jasper.

It was Thursday and we were all gathered round the lunch table. Edward at my left, Alice at my right and Jasper right beside her.

"Yano', you girls are like the coolest girls I've ever met, apart from my Rose." Laughed Emmett.

"Well thanks!" Alice and I said in unison.

"Yeah, you are pretty awesome." Whispered Edward.

I tried to control my blush so it wouldn't appear so violent.

"Oh! I've got a brilliant idea!"

"Oh no!" laughed Jasper.

"How about we all get together at our house this weekend. Mom & Dad are going away on Friday and won't be back till Tuesday. The three girls can stay over and Bella & Alice can take the spare room or something." He said, excitedly.

"Awesome!" said Edward and he high-fived Emmett.

"Movie Marathon and Dares?" asked Jasper, grinning.

"Of course!" They agreed.

"So you and Alice in?" asked Edward, hopefully.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"GREAT! You's can stay tomorrow and Saturday!" They roared.

"Finally, some girl company" Rose giggled.

"I'm glad you're staying." Smiled Edward and squeezed my hand.

The last two classes went by slowly, and I was relieved just as much as Alice as the final bell went.

Our last class on a Friday was the only class we weren't in with Edward and Jasper. Gym Class.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Edward shout and felt his arms snake around me to give me a hug.

"Well hey." I smiled.

"You all set for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, can't wait. I'll see you later, gotta get ready." I laughed, and hugged him goodbye.

As I approached the car, I saw Jasper hugging Alice and saying goodbye.

Jasper waved to me and Alice & I set of home, to begin our makeovers.

"So, are you and Jasper dating yet?" I asked.

"Nope, but I think after tonight, things will change." She giggled.

"What about you and Edward?" she quizzed.

" We know so much about each other, it's as if we've known each other for years, rather than weeks. He told me he thought I was beautiful. I think I'm falling for him! Hopefully, he thinks the same, and everything will change tonight." I looked down and the corners of mouth twisted upwards.

"Well, we both need to look hot!" she laughed.

We spent around 2 hours getting ready. I had on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, purple Converse, and a long purple off-shoulder top. I curled my hair loosely and Alice done my make-up. She made my eyes smoky black and painted my lips candy floss pink.

Just as Alice finished my make-up, my Blackberry buzzed. I peered at the little screen and saw Edward's name.

Alice spiked her pixie hair and painted her lips blood red. She had on a red tank top and white skinny jeans, with red ballet flats. She looked awesome and, so did I.

Just as we had grabbed our bags and headed out the door, my phone buzzed and I peered at the screen to find Edward's name flashing.

_Hey Bella x  
Hurry up and get your but over here!  
Can't wait to see you!  
Remember and bring enough stuff for 3 days.  
Hurrrryy upp !  
lol.  
Edward xx_

_P.S: Jasper won't shut up about Alice, he doesn't know wither to text her or not! LOL!_

"Alice, read this." I laughed.

"Oh gosh! He obviously likes you! And I think Mr. Jasper likes me too." She giggled.

I began to reply as we got in the car and I replied.

_Hey Ed x  
I'll be over soon I promise!  
We've just left.  
Can't wait to see you either!  
I have, don't worry!  
LOL!  
Bella xx  
_

I pressed send. I was deep in thought throughout the journey to their house. As we pulled up to their house, I had a feeling that this weekend was going to be simply amazing...


	3. 3 I'm falling for you

**Hay guys ** **  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been working on my other story :]  
I have BIG plans for this fanfic, including a long sequel!  
Please review, it means a lot.  
Oh, and I'm not Stephanie Meyer.  
Ashley xxx**

**Alice's POV.**

I was bouncing in my seat as we drove round the dark, narrow bend, towards the Cullen's' house. I could feel in every inch of my body that after tonight, both myself and Bella would not be single.

As the house came into view, we gasped in awe. There house was _huge! _It had 4 floors and endless acres of land. The beautiful, brightly lit house was magnificent. It reminded me of the house Bella & I shared back home. I miss that house, and my car. But I don't miss that life. No privacy what so ever, we were constantly told what to do and everywhere we went, cameras and microphones stalked us. I'm glad no one had recognised us here. I had cut my long, brown, poker straight hair, into a black bob that I loved to spike up. Bella had dyed her hair from sunshine blonde to chocolate brown, with a long side fringe that fell delicately down the side of her face. We just wanted a normal life. And normal boyfriends. All of our ex boyfriends were either in the relationship to get famous, or already famous jerks that wanted more publicity. There was no love or adoration. I just wanted someone to love me for me, for who I really am. Someone like – someone like Jasper. I exhaled and smiled. He was so kind and said the most sweetest things. I instantly felt better when he hugged me, or smiled my way. I felt warm inside when he called me his little pixie. I glanced over at Bella. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through Bella's head. She was thinking the exact same as me. I could tell Edward made her weak at the knees, but, just like me, was a little scared to make the first move. I nudged Bella's side.

" God, I'm nervous" I laughed.

"Same here. We just have to try & think positive. Ready to go in?"

I smiled and nodded as Bella grabbed the bags and we made our way up the front porch.

**Bella's POV.**

My emotions were all over the place right now. Nervousness and excitement were battling for dominance. I was nervous for the outcome of this weekend. What if he didn't have the same feelings I had? I was falling for him, and he might just want to be friends. But I was excited to see his divine face. I let my mind wonder for a little bit. I Imagined what life would be like if we were dating. If he felt the same, he would be the first guy that actually felt something for me. Who actually loved & cared for me. I smiled and sighed.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, when Rose suddenly yanked it open.

"Hey guys! Thank god your here. I've had to put up with the whole 'I'm better at Guitar Hero than you' charade."

We all laughed in unison and Rosalie ushered us in and dumped our bags on the table.

"I'm so glad you guys came! Can you believe that nearly every weekend, I'm stuck with guys to talk to?" She giggled.

Emmett came bouncing into the room and his eyes widened.

"Hey! Wow, you guys look hot!"

We giggled as Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted, but then laughed.

"This weekend is gonna be AWESOME!" he cheered and high fived us.

"Totally! We brought popcorn and stuff for the movie marathon." Said Alice.

Emmett began to say something but I didn't hear. All my attention was suddenly on the beautiful, green eyed god that entered the room.

Edward gasped almost silently when he saw me. He flashed a breathtakingly beautiful smile in my direction and walked towards me. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he hugged me tight. The contact sent electric shocks through my body.

"Hey Bella. I'm so glad you came. You look lovely." He whispered in my ear. Edward's breath tickled my ear and I could felt my fiery red blush flood my face.

"Thank you. I'm glad I came too." I smiled at him.

"You guys ready to start the movie marathon? We've already got the food ready in the living room." Cheered Emmett.

We all made our way to the living room. It was frigging huge. They had a massive black plasma hanging from the beige wall and underneath was a large table filled with food & drink. The rest of the living room was full with air mattresses, duvets, pillows and sleeping bags.

"If there's only six of us, why do we need all this food and all the sleeping space." I laughed.

"Well, since Emmett is here, half the food will be eaten by him, and the way he sprawls out when he is sleeping, two air mattresses, three duvets, a sleeping bag and around ten pillows will be taken by his big ass self." Said Edward.

We all burst out in fits of laughter and Emmett pouted.

"Do you guys want to get changed into pj's before we start the movie?" Rose asked us.

We nodded, grabbed our bags and made our way up into one of the many spare rooms.

My eyes scanned the walls and were amazed by the interesting paintings that graced the walls and the intriguing statues that were placed on the wooden tables.

Once the door was closed Rosalie bit her lip and stared at us for a few moments.

"Ok girls, now this is your chance." Said Rose, looking very serious.

Alice and I glanced at each other and cocked an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on. To a girl, it's obvious you both are falling for Edward & Jasper. The way you look at them. And all they do is talk about you both. I've never seem them like this. This weekend is your chance to grab them." She laughed.

My face turned a deep red and Alice look at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed! Just be yourselves and your both bound to be dating them by the end of this weekend."

With our fingers crossed, we nodded and smiled.

I changed into my pyjamas. Alice had packed me very short purple shorts that showed off my long legs, with a matching tank that barley covered my flat stomach. Alice was wearing something similar only in pink, instead of purple.

As we entered the living room, I caught Edward looking at my legs and I tried not to giggle. He patted the space beside him for me to sit down. Rosalie turned the lights off and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and inhaled his sweet scent. Throughout the movies, we cuddled each other and he played with my hair. This was amazing. Butterflies were swirling round and round in my belly and I couldn't take the smile off my face.

**Alice's POV.**

I lay on Jasper's lap and we snuggled into each other. He kissed my hair and played with my fingers. I felt like I belonged here with him. This was perfect. I looked up and smiled at him. He didn't smile back. He put one finger under my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I actually stopped breathing. Our lips moved in sync and I could feel taste his sweet scent. God this was heaven.

After a few minutes, I had to breath so I pulled away and buried my face into his chest.

I peeked over at Bella, who was winking at me. She must have seen us kissing. I bit my lip, trying not to girl like a little kid. I felt bad for her. She hadn't kissed Edward yet, but that was sure to happen soon.

**Bella's POV.**

"TIME FOR DARES!" boomed Emmett.

Rose & Jasper groaned but the rest of us grinned.

"Ok, I'm starting! Rose? Truth or Dare?" asked Emmett.

"Dare, baby!"

"I dare you to jump into the pool in your underwear!"

We were all in fits of laughter as we followed Rose out to the pool. She whipped off her pyjamas and jumped into the pool.

Once Rosalie was dry and we were all back in the living room, we continued with Truth or Dare.

"Ok, Bella! Truth or dare?"

"Hit me with a dare!" I squealed.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance."

Everyone whistled and hooted as I put my iPod into the docking station beside the plasma and swung my legs over Edward.

I danced over Edward for the whole song, and once it was finished I giggled. Edward winked at me.

"Enjoy that, Eddie boy?" teased Emmett.

Before Edward could answer I asked Emmett.

"Emmett, you're not even getting a choice! I dare you to put on one of Rosalie's bra's and run down the street to that house I saw on the way up here, knock on the door, and ask them if they have any matching under wear you could borrow."

I struggled to say the sentence as I was laughing so much. Everyone was rolling on the ground in stitches, holding their sides. Emmett ran upstairs to grab one of her bras. He ripped his clothes off and flew off down the street. We all gathered outside and struggled to compose ourselves as we saw the woman throwing a book at Emmett's head. He came running back up with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hell yeah baby! I'm the King of Dares!" he bellowed, which cause us all to laugh even harder, if that was possible.

When we were back inside, Emmett allowed Alice to take a turn.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Bella."

My eyes widened at her and she stuck her tongue out. Oh god.

Edward put his hand on the back of my neck and placed his lips on mine. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and electric currents were running through me. His soft lips moulded perfectly with mine. I ran my hands through his messy bronze hair. He moved his other arm to pull me closer.

Emmett cleared his throat and we pulled apart. I began to giggle and my face became fiery red, once again.

I was disorientated. That kiss meant so much more than Edward could ever understand. I was still in shock. My heart was beating rapidly. I had to get out of here. I needed to be alone for a bit.

I stood up and quickly walked upstairs. I could feel all of their eyes staring at me. I ran into the nearest room and lay on the bed. The tears poured out. To him, that kiss was just a dare, but to me, that kiss was everything. I was in love with him, and I didn't think he was in love with me. When I pulled away, he went back to playing dares as I sat there in shock, with my heart beating violently. He didn't love me back. I was sure of it. He-

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft, velvety voice that was coming from outside the door.

"Bella, may I come in? It is my room." Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied. My voice was rough and shaky.

Edward came over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He cradled me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

What should I tell him? The truth?

"You'll laugh at me. It will ruin our friendship. Just forget it, i'll be down soon."

I heard him mutter the word friendship.

"Bella, please tell me." He sounded sincere.

"Fine, you asked for it. Edward Cullen? I am unconditionally & irrevocably in love with you. I feel like I have known you for years, rather than weeks. We are so much alike and I fell different when I'm with you. I feel happier. I want to spend all my time with you. I want to able to say you mine and only mine. But you don't feel the same way, and it makes my heart ache. When you kissed me, my heart stopped. It felt incredible. When I pulled away, I was in shock and my heart began to race. It hurts me to know that you don't feel the same way."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Bella, how do you know how I feel? How do you know that I don't love you?" he questioned.

"Because I was totally in shock at what I was feeling when I pulled away from the kiss, I couldn't even speak. You on the other hand, began talking and laughing again." I said.

"That proves nothing Bella!"

"Don't lie to me Edward. Please just go out, i'll leave soon."

The pain in my chest was getting to much for me. I couldn't handle it. I tried to get up from the bed, only to be pulled back down by Edward.

"Just hold on a minute Bella! You're so wrong! When you kissed me, I felt this surge flow through me. I felt alive. I felt this happiness that I have never felt before. I thought I loved you the moment I met you, until tonight. When we kissed, that's when I realised I that I did love you. I needed you to be with me every moment of every day. Bella, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. There's something about you. You are mysterious and secretive. Beautiful and intriguing. I do love you Bella!"

Before I could ever reply, he pulled us down on the bed and began to kiss me. As our lips moved in sync, I felt that electric current run through me again and I smiled into the kiss. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears away. We lay they for what seemed like forever, in each other's arms. He hummed a lullaby as he stroked my hair and as much as I wanted to stay awake, my heavy eye lids shut and I had no choice but to let sleep take me.


End file.
